1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to linear motors for use in industrial devices such as machine tools.
2. Description of the Related Art
In industrial devices such as machine tools, linear motors are used as a means for realizing high speeds and high accuracies. Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-137140 discloses a linear motor for a machine with a long stroke in which the permanent magnets, which are expensive, are included in a slider, thereby reducing the amount of permanent magnet used in, and thus the cost of, the motor.